Bas et Haut
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Venez découvrir les hauts et les bas de la vie de Drago et Harry. Certains hauts se transforment en bas et des bas deviennent des hauts sans qu'on s'y attende. Suite de Il suffit d'une fois .
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Bas et Haut.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon.

Couple: Harry x Drago principalement.

Rating : M pour scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage plus ou moins fleuri et Mpreg. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça on vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Genre : Romance, humour.

Longueur : 7 OS de longueur variable.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Résumé : Venez découvrir les hauts et les bas de la vie de Drago et Harry. Certains hauts se transforment en bas et des bas deviennent des hauts sans qu'on s'y attende. Suite de « Il suffit d'une fois ».

Note : Cette fic se déroule après les évènements décrits dans notre autre fic, _« il suffit d'une fois »_. Il est donc fortement conseiller d'avoir lu cette fic si vous voulez comprendre la présente histoire. Il y aura de nouveau alternance des POV mais sans répétition des événements. Voilà pour l'intro, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter en mon nom et en celui d'Angy :

Bonne lecture à tous.

**/!\ Harry et Drago étant des chauds lapins cette fic commence très fort, vous êtes prévenus. /!\**

__

**Emménagement et Déménagement**

**POV Harry**

Je franchis le seuil de notre nouvel appartement, Gabriel dans les bras. L'intérieur est déjà meublé sobrement, mais élégamment. Je vais m'effondrer sur le canapé. Je viens de sortir du Poudlard Express et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me reposer. Au château non plus, pas eu le temps de souffler. Ma vie a été bien remplie entre les examens et le bébé qui pleurait. J'entends mon ange monter, il arrive avec les valises.

**POV Drago**

Putain de valise de mes deux ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que mon imbécile de fiancé a acheté un appart au sixième étage ! Je grogne. En plus il y a des Moldus dans cet immeuble. Raaa qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui faire confiance.

Enfin j'atteins notre palier et y dépose lourdement nos valises de Poudlard. Je souffle un bon coup, ça c'était du sport. Après mon accouchement j'ai fait régime et pratiqué le sport à outrance pour retrouver ma fine silhouette. Ce que j'ai réussi.

Harry est déjà dans l'appartement, Gabriel dans ses bras. Je fais une rapide visite, deux chambres, salon, cuisine et une salle de bain. C'est minuscule ! Tout est déjà meublé :

-Le décorateur a un gout de chiotte.

**POV Harry**

Et voilà ! Ça fait une minute qu'il est là, mais il râle déjà. Je lui fais les yeux et la moue triste. C'est vrai que la déco n'est pas personnalisé, mais tout de même.

-Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi, quelque soit l'endroit ? Miaule-je faussement déçu.

-Bien sûr que si, excuse-moi.

Je lui fais un sourire tristounet. _« Comment faire craquer Drago Malefoy en dix leçons ? » _un livre que je pourrais écrire facilement. Je regarde mon futur mari. Il a retrouvé sa minceur, mais a pris du muscle. Il croit que comme ça il peut me battre au Quidditch. Dans ses rêves ! Je pose Gabriel à côté de moi et tends les bras pour que mon ange me console et me fasse un gros câlin.

**POV Drago**

-Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi, quelque soit l'endroit ? Fait-il avec une petite moue toute triste.

Argh ! Je l'ai déçu ! Merde !

-Bien sûr que si, excuse moi.

Il me fait un petit sourire triste. Je suis minable ! Harry pose Gabriel et me tends les bras. Je viens le prendre contre moi et chuchote :

-Je te suivrai, où que tu ailles. Je te l'ai promis, c'est mon devoir de mari.

Puis je l'embrasse passionnément.

**POV Harry**

J'adore quand il m'embrasse comme ça. Je soupire de bonheur. Bon d'accord, je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir manipulé, mais je l'aime tellement. Alors que tout est merveilleux et que je ronronne paisiblement, c'est le moment où Gabriel se met à pleurer. Je me décolle de mon fiancé et prends mon bébé dans les bras. Je le berce. Notre fils a mes cheveux et les yeux de Drago. Je parie aussi qu'il a le caractère de sa 'maman', car si on ne s'occupe pas de lui, il pleure. Un vrai pourri gâté.

-Ne pleure pas Gaby, dis-je mièvrement.

**POV Drago**

Le bébé pleure et Harry tente de le clamer. J'ai un énorme sourire niais sur le visage. Je suis tellement heureux. Je m'approche d'Harry et l'enlace par derrière. Je fais une petite moue rigolote pour mon fils. Oui bon… sans commentaire.

-Allez petit serpent, fait risette.

J'entends vaguement mon fiancé soupirer. Le surnom de Théo m'est resté. Depuis, il ne me lâche plus avec ça en disant que je suis hypocrite. Mais bon ça on le savait déjà. Je crois qu'il dit ça pour se foutre moi.

Finalement, Gabriel se calme. Et je relâche Harry après un rapide bisou dans le cou. Je fais le tour du salon et dit :

-Tu sais, en fait j'ai très envie de tester ces meubles avec toi.

**POV Harry**

Mon agacement disparaît dans la seconde. Je me lève.

-Attends, je vais coucher Gabriel.

J'emmène le bébé dans une chambre et le couche dans le berceau. J'attends qu'il s'endorme et retourne au salon. Je m'approche félinement de mon amant, jusqu'à le frôler. Je prends un sourire innocent et demande :

-Tu veux inaugurer quel meuble ?

**POV Drago**

-Canapé, je fais en souriant.

Puis je l'embrasse fougueusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés tandis que l'autre remonte son T-shirt. Je me recule jusqu'au canapé et me laisse tomber dessus. Je gémis quand son érection vient frôler la mienne à travers le tissu de nos pantalons. Et puis trop impatient je lui arrache son haut et commence à caresser son dos pendant qu'il parcourt mon torse de baiser.

-Harry, miaule-je.

Je le veux, oh que je le veux ! D'un mouvement vif je lui retire son pantalon. Et pour ne pas être en reste il m'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'en gémis de bonheur.

**POV Harry**

Je mets ses pieds sur mes épaules. En le regardant dans les yeux, je suce sensuellement mes doigts. Et lentement, trop peut-être, car Drago me foudroie du regard, j'en entre un dans son intimité. Il se cambre de plaisir en gémissant. J'en glisse rapidement un autre. Les yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante, les joues rouges, mon fiancé est bien trop désirable pour son bien. Je plonge un troisième doigt et tape sa prostate, il hurle de plaisir. J'entame un long va et vient. Il finit par me demander frustré :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prendre ?

Je souris et au moment où je vais enlever mes doigts, un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre. Je sursaute et me retourne. Mon pire cauchemar est devant moi, à tel point que mon érection se fait la malle. C'est plus efficace qu'une douche froide, ce sont les Malefoy père et mère.

**POV Drago**

Harry a ses doigts en moi, c'est si bon. Il tape ma prostate et j'hurle de plaisir. Puis il entame des va et vient. Je n'en peux plus, qu'il me prenne. Frustré au possible je demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prendre ?

Il me sourit. Puis un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre. On sursaute, Harry se retourne. En face de nous se trouve mes parents, choqués à vie je crois. MERDE ! Je n'ai jamais débandé aussi vite. L'horreur de la situation vient me frapper au triple galop. Je suis à moitié dénudé, il en va de même pour mon fiancé, les jambes sur ses épaules, ses doigts en moi, marqué par mon plaisir et mes parents juste en face de nous. Je crois que je vais mourir de honte. Je me cache le visage de mes mains.

Calme Drago clame, respire. Tout va bien, tout va très bien.

Tu parles ! Bon, essayons de retrouver un semblant de dignité. J'ôte doucement mes jambes des épaules d'Harry, hoche la tête en direction de mes parents en grommelant :

-Père, mère. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

Ou pas, hein ! Je crois qu'Harry a buggé. Je me penche vers lui, lui caresse la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Tu pourrais enlever tes doigts, mes parents viennent d'arriver.

**POV Harry**

Le diable en personne est là ! Non, pas le diable, lui aurait eu la décence de nous laisser faire l'amour avant de venir. J'ai buggé. Drago me caresse la joue et me murmure :

-Tu pourrais enlever tes doigts, mes parents viennent d'arriver.

Je le regarde et glissent mes doigts hors de son intimité. Cette action le fait gémir. Bon, analysons la situation ! Nous sommes à moitié nus sur notre canapé. Jusque-là tout va bien. Nous allions coucher ensemble, alors que ça ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes rentrés, compréhensible, les voyages en train ça creuse. MAIS nous sommes coupés en plein action par les parents de mon futur mari. Bug ! Premièrement, ils ne veulent plus de Drago, car il a eu un bébé de moi et deuxièmement, comment ont-ils trouvé cet appart ? Et là je comprends tout, j'ai une illumination. Je prends mon fiancé par les épaules et dit :

-Mon ange, c'est juste un cauchemar. Tes parents ne PEUVENT être là.

**POV Drago**

Harry est complétement choqué.

-Euh… Désolé de te contredire mais ils sont bien là.

D'ailleurs je crois que mon père est au bord de l'évanouissement alors que ma mère a un regard sévère.

-Harry lève-toi, il faut qu'on se rhabille.

Il se lève avec raideur et s'habille mécaniquement. Pour ma part j'enfile rapidement mon boxer et mon pantalon. Avant de demander gêné et hypocrite :

-Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Mon père grogne et le regard de ma mère se fait plus dur, elle dit d'une voix dangereuse :

-Lucius !

Il grommelle avant de dire :

-Jesuisvenupourmexcuser.

-Pardon ?

Ma mère lui met un coup de coude et il répond plus distinctement :

-Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

**POV Harry**

J'en tombe sur le cul, littéralement. D'ailleurs j'en maudis le décorateur. Il ne pouvait donc pas mettre un tapis pour amortir les chocs. Je vais souffrir du coxys. Lucius Malefoy qui s'excuse, par Merlin, c'est un miracle. Heureusement je ne suis pas le seul choqué dans la pièce. C'est le moment où Gabriel décide de pleurer. Je me relève et dit :

-J'y vais ! Toi, parle avec tes parents.

Je quitte le salon et me rends dans la chambre. Je prends mon fils dans mes bras.

-Regarde qui est là, Gaby !

D'accord je suis gâteux, et alors ? Je le berce pour le calmer et lui donne sa peluche fétiche, un serpent. Cet imbécile de Théodore Nott n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme cadeau. En plus, il déteint sur mon futur mari. Je m'assieds sur une chaise à bascule le temps qu'il finisse sa discussion. Sans moi, c'est mieux, parce que, comme je me connais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de lui lancer des piques et des moqueries.

**POV Drago**

Harry s'en va calmer notre fils pendant que je reste avec mes parents.

-Donc, dis-je froid. Vous êtes venu ici tous les deux, dans un quartier Moldu, en nous interrompant, moi et Harry, en plein acte, pour venir vous excuser.

Mon père hoche la tête.

-Et de quoi exactement, je demande.

Lucius lance un regard suppliant à ma mère. Et elle dit autoritaire :

-C'est toi qui doit le faire.

-Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire la dernière fois dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Pardonne-moi.

Il me regarde piteusement. Narcissa a les yeux remplis d'espoir. Et je réponds lentement :

-Je crois que si tu cesses de dénigrer ma famille le pardon est envisageable.

-Mon bébé ce que tu m'as manqué !

Ma mère se rue vers moi les larmes aux yeux. Elle me sert fort contre elle.

-J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû être là, à ton accouchement. Oh mon bébé.

Moi aussi je suis heureux de la revoir mais quand même, la honte !

-Maman, je murmure en passant mes mains dans son dos.

-Où est-il, où est mon petit-fils ? Je veux le voir !

Je la regarde interloqué, comment elle sait que c'est un garçon. D'ailleurs comment ils savaient où nous trouver. Elle ne prononce qu'un nom.

-Sirius Black.

Je souris puis me décolle d'elle et appelle dans le couloir :

-Harry ! Viens et amène petit serpent.

**POV Harry**

A contrecœur je me lève et retourne au salon avec Gaby.

-Ce n'est pas petit serpent. Il a un prénom ! M'agace-je.

Il m'énerve, ça fait depuis des mois que je le lui répète. Mme Malefoy vient vers moi et commence à s'extasier devant le bébé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Il a les yeux des Black c'est fantastique et les cheveux des Potter ! Il va devenir un magnifique jeune homme.

Je suis surpris de sa réaction. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était froide, mais à cet instant ses yeux brillent comme ceux de Sirius et de Drago.

-Je suis tellement contente, continue-t-elle. En plus je serai une grand-mère 'officielle' comme vous allez vous marriez. D'ailleurs pas de soucis, je m'occupe du mariage avec mon cousin. J'ai toujours trouvé que Siri avait bon gouts.

Elle est au courant de nos fiançailles ? Je crois que Sirius va bientôt mourir.

-QUOI MARIAGE ?

Ah tiens ! Malefoy père lui n'était pas au courant.

**POV Drago**

Oula… Je crois que mon père est en train de faire une syncope.

-Oui, je réponds. J'ai demandé la main d'Harry il y a trois mois.

Mon cher paternel commence à s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Roooo Lucius, râle ma mère. Sois un peu heureux pour ton fils, il va se marier avec l'homme qu'il aime, le père de son enfant.

Mon père grogne et s'assied dans un fauteuil. Pendant que ma mère continue de s'extasier devant Gabriel toujours dans les bras de mon fiancé.

-Il est magnifique ! A croquer !

Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, c'est toi qui reste le plus beau à mes yeux.

-Hum… Oui.

Je jette un regard noir à Harry qui sourit, moqueur.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis mon ange, pour moi aussi tu es le plus beau.

Raaa m'énerve, le salaud, me foutre la honte devant mes parents.

-Potter, t'as plutôt intérêt à te tenir à carreau sinon…

**POV Harry**

Je lui fais les yeux tristounets et la moue qui va avec.

-Pourquoi tu te fâches, pleurniche-je. Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû être à Serpentard !

En parlant de serpent, je me demande si Gabriel comprendra le Fourchelangue. J'imagine mal cette petite bouille siffler. L'avenir nous le dira.

Pour l'instant j'attends la réaction de Drago, il est tellement mignon, lorsqu'il essaye de s'excuser. Il devient tout guimauve et j'avoue en profiter un maximum.

**POV Drago**

Oh non, revoilà sa moue mignonne, merde ! Comment je fais pour lui résister moi.

-Raaa tu m'énerves Potter, tu m'énerves.

Je me tourne vaguement vers mes parents et leur dit :

-Bon, vous ne voulez pas non plus rester manger ou bien ?

Ma mère rit et mon père me regarde outré :

-Alors ça c'est la meilleur ! Je me fais chasser par mon propre fils !

-Arrête Lucius, pouffe ma mère. Harry et Drago ont des choses à faire.

Ils s'en vont par la cheminée non sans nous avoir salués. Harry est allé coucher Gabriel. Quand il revient, je lui demande avec un sourire lubrique :

-Bon, où en étions-nous ?

**Fin.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions.**

**Merci de nous avoir lues.**

**On se retrouve pour le prochain OS dont le titre est :**

_**Le Mariage ou le pire jour de notre vie**_

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 3 juin 2012.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Bas et Haut.

Auteures : 6Starlight6 et Angelus versus Daemon.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous.

Note : Et voilà la suite des aventures d'Harry et Drago est enfin là, je sais je suis une sale lente pour poster, mais que voulez-vous l'appel de la flemme est trop fort ! XD

Bonne lecture à tous.

**/!\ Nos deux zigotos ne se sont toujours pas assagis, on a bien essayé pourtant. /!\**

__

**Le mariage ou le pire jour de notre vie**

**POV Harry**

Je stresse, je stresse, je stresse… au secours, délivrez-moi.

Je fais les cent pas nerveusement. Sous l'œil amusé de Ron. Mais il n'y a RIEN d'amusant ! Je suis habillé d'un costume trop… comment dire ?... trop cérémonieux ! Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Le pantalon me serre bien trop aux fesses ! « Quand on a des atouts de cette valeur il faut le montrer », m'a dit Sirius. Je porte une chemise verte émeraude. « Cette couleur te va à ravir, elle rappelle celle de tes yeux. », a argumenté Madame Malefoy, pardon Narcissa. Le tout complété par une cravate et une robe noire. Pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'ils mettent leur nez dans la préparation de MON mariage. J'espère juste que mon ange souffre autant que moi !

**POV Drago**

-T'es sûr que ça va, je demande.

-Pour la millième fois Dray, soupire Blaise. Tu es parfait.

-T'es sûr, tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir au moins ?

-Non, tu es parfait !

Je me retourne vers le miroir, incroyablement nerveux. Je porte un pantalon blanc moulant parce que ma mère veut d'autres petits enfants. Une chemise bleue claire et une robe blanche, sans cravate parce que Black dit que « ça ferait trop coincé ». Merci pour moi.

Je triture nerveusement mes doigts, mon alliance me manque, on a dû les enlever pour pouvoir se les remettre lors de la cérémonie.

-T'es sûr Blaise ?

-Par Salazard, soupire-t-il. Oui, je suis sûr. Calme-toi un peu.

J'hoche la tête, s'ensuit un silence où je commence à jouer avec un pan de ma robe.

-Où est Gabriel ?

-Avec Granger vu que c'est elle sa marraine et moi le parrain d'ailleurs.

J'hoche la tête et triture les boutons de ma chemise. Après un instant Blaise me dit :

-Arrêtes ! Tu vas la froisser.

Je sursaute et cours devant le miroir.

-Quoi, c'est pas vrai ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Par Merlin.

Blaise soupire :

-Ta chemise n'a rien. Calme-toi. Après tout c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie.

-Eh ben là, tu vois j'en suis plus vraiment sûr.

**POV Harry**

Je n'ai plus d'ongles à force de les manger.

-Arrêtes 'Ry, tu vas saigner.

Je regarde mes mains, elles tremblent.

-Ron, pleurniche-je. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Tu stresses pour rien, me rassure-t-il.

341 tours… 342… 343… 344…

La porte s'ouvre et me fait sursauter Madame Weasley entre un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle me prend dans ses bras en disant :

-Chéri, tu es magnifique !

Je rougis et balbutie un remerciement.

-C'est l'heure, continue-t-elle en me tendant le bras.

Je le lui prends et demande à Ron :

-Tu es SUR que tout va bien aller ?

**POV Drago**

Tout va bien aller, tout va bien aller…

-T'es sûr, demande-je.

-Pour la dix millième fois oui tu es parfait et tout va bien se passer.

Il soupire d'exaspération. Je STRESSE ! Bon enfin ça fait déjà plusieurs heures mais là, c'est affreux.

-Tu devrais te calmer Dray.

-Je… Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang ! C'était une idée débile !

-De quoi tu parles mon bébé, me demande ma mère qui vient d'entrer.

Elle porte une ravissante robe bleu claire. Le même que celui de ma chemise.

-Je crois, répond Blaise pendant que je serre ma mère dans mes bras. Que Dray est beaucoup trop stressé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, tout va se passer à merveilles. Allez, c'est l'heure.

Quoi ! Déjà !

Elle me tend son bras, je le lui prends en tremblant. Puis on sort de la pièce, suivit de Blaise.

Je crois que je vais mourir de peur. Mon meilleur ami pouffe en voyant ma tête déconfite.

**POV Harry**

On se rend dehors dans le parc de Poudlard. Et là je vois un million de personnes qui attendent les mariés. Je déglutis douloureusement.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Bien sûr que si, me rassure Molly.

Elle m'entraîne, pour ne pas dire me traîne, en direction de l'autel sous une douce mélodie. Je regarde en arrière, Drago et sa mère nous suivent. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler. On s'arrête devant Albus Dumbledor. Ses yeux pétillent de malice.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

**POV Drago**

Ma mère m'emmène dans le parc. Je colle un sourire sur mon visage, après tout on est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas. Harry est devant moi avec Madame Weasley. J'ai très envie de planter ma mère là et de courir vers le château. On remonte l'allée, il y a beaucoup d'invité, je n'en connais pas la moitié. Je grince entre mes dents :

-Maman tu étais obligée d'inviter tout ce monde.

-Oh oui mon bébé.

On arrive devant l'autel où Harry et Weasley, pardon Ron, nous attendent. Je lâche le bras de ma mère. Elle se retourne vers moi les yeux brillants et éclate en sanglot en me prenant dans ses bras :

-Oh… Mon bébé est devenu un homme.

-Narcissa, la voix douce de mon père la décolle de moi.

Je rejoins Harry, accompagné de Blaise. Je dévore mon futur mari du regard, il est tout simplement magnifique.

**POV Harry**

Putain de merde ! On n'a pas idée d'être si beau. Je n'ai qu'une envie : lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour sans attendre sur l'herbe.

Je pique un fard en repoussant mes pensées érotiques et je remercie Merlin d'avoir inventé les robes.

Dumby commence son discours cérémonieux. J'ai furieusement envie de me ranger les ongles. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal traqué. J'aurais dû dire que je voulais juste un mariage entre intime et pas devant le monde entier. Je fais un petit sourire crispé à mon fiancé. Lui a l'air détendu. Ben pas moi !

Au secours ! Sortez-moi de là !

**POV Drago**

Putain ! Pourquoi c'est si long ! Merde ! En plus tout le monde nous regarde. Ma mère sanglote au premier rang, mon père essaye tant bien que mal de la calmer.

Je repose mon regard sur Harry, il me sourit crispé. Putain il est trop bandant !

Je retourne à l'observation des invités, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une érection. Granger rayonne, mon petit serpent dans les bras, tout bien habillé pour l'occasion. Madame Weasley sanglote dans un mouchoir.

Coup d'œil à Harry ! Raaa putain ! Je crois que je vais me mettre à baver.

Regarde ailleurs Drago, regarde ailleurs.

Je vois Black essuyer une petite larme. Lupin a le bras autour de ses épaules, Lily est serrée contre lui. J'espère qu'elle et Gabriel vont bien s'entendre.

Je tourne mon regard vers Harry, il a l'air complétement stressé, comme moi au fait sauf que moi je sais feindre le clame et enfermer mes émotions. Je crois que je devrais aller remercier mon père pour ça.

Pour rassurer mon amour, j'articule un « je t'aime » muet.

**POV Harry**

NNNNOOOONNNN ! Il n'a pas le droit de bouger ses lèvres pulpeuses pour un « je t'aime » muet ET trop sensuel. Je commence à avoir chaud. J'avale difficilement et détourne le regard.

-Drago Lucius Malefoy jurez-vous d'aimer et de protéger Harry James Potter malgré les frasques de la vie et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je lui lance un regard tout larmoyant. Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Si c'était un rêve ? J'ai peur !

-Oui, répond-t-il la voix tremblante.

Un énorme poids s'envole de mes épaules. Je souris béatement. Il m'aime.

**POV Drago**

-Drago Lucius Malefoy jurez-vous d'aimer et de protéger Harry James Potter malgré les frasques de la vie et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Harry me lance un regard larmoyant. Par pitié que ma voix ne tremble pas, j'ai jamais eu autant peur de parler, j'ouvre la bouche et dit la voix tremblante :

-Oui.

Et merde ! Pourquoi tant de haine, pourquoi !

Dumbledor s'adresse à Harry :

-Harry James Potter jurez-vous d'aimer et de chérir Drago Lucius Malefoy dans la joie comme dans le malheur et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je crois que mon souffle est court. Et si il ne voulait plus de moi, je suis tout de même un ex-Mangemort et il est le Sauveur.

-Oui, dit-il fermement.

J'en soupire de soulagement.

**POV Harry**

-Oui, dis-je fermement.

Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! On est marié ! On est marié. J'ai envie de sauter de joie.

-Bien, vous pouvez vous échanger les alliances.

Je me retourne vers Ron, mon témoin et lui fait une moue suppliante. Il ne l'a pas perdu ? Il ne l'a pas oubliée ? Il me fait un sourire rassurant et me donne la bague. Je me retourne et la passe au doigt de mon mari en disant :

-Drago, mon ange, quoi qu'il se passe dans notre vie, je serais à tes côtés. Je t'aime pour l'éternité et même plus.

**POV Drago**

Dumbledor nous demande d'échanger nos alliances. Je me retourne vers Blaise vivement en lui murmurant froidement :

-Si tu l'as perdue je te tue.

Il me répond en souriant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la voilà.

Je la prends dans ma main droite. Harry me prend la gauche et passe la bague à mon annulaire en disant :

-Drago, mon ange, quoi qu'il se passe dans notre vie, je serais à tes côtés. Je t'aime pour l'éternité et même plus.

Je crois que je vais pleurer tellement c'est beau. Tellement il est beau. Je lui prends sa main gauche à mon tour, lui passe son alliance au doigt en disant :

-Harry, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'un être si pur que toi puisse aimer quelqu'un de si souillé que moi. Je jure sur mon amour pour toi de faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes à jamais.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Je regarde froidement la foule, s'il y en a un qui ouvre la bouche il aura la joie de découvrir mon excellente maîtrise du sortilège Doloris. Heureusement personne ne parle.

**POV Harry**

Le premier qui l'ouvre, je le descends d'un Avada Kedavra. Silence ! Tant mieux.

-Bien vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Je saute dans les bras de mon ange. Sous le choc, il tombe en arrière par terre. Je l'embrasse comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

-Venez, on va les laisser consommer leur mariage, dit Madame Malefoy. La suite se passe à notre manoir.

Après réflexion, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

**POV Drago**

Les invités s'en vont mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai envie d'Harry. Je l'embrasse comme un possédé avant de gémir :

-Harry !

On s'arrache presque nos habits qui volent sous la tente de cérémonie. Mon mari, oh que j'aime ce mot, se fait un devoir de recouvrir chaque parcelle de ma peau des ses baisers. Je gémis sans aucune retenue.

-Harry ! Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! Je n'en peux plus !

Je gigote férocement, je le veux, je le veux en moi, maintenant !

Sans plus attendre je lui agrippe la main droite et me mets à lécher sensuellement ses doigts avec un regard appuyé.

**POV Harry**

J'enlève mes doigts de sa bouche et les lui enfonce l'un après l'autre dans son intimité. Je détends un maximum sa cavité et les retire. Je me positionne et m'enfonce doucement et très très lentement en lui. Je savoure chaque sensation. Sa chaleur et son étroitesse sont incroyable. Je m'arrête complétement lorsque je suis au bout. Je reste immobile et vais l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il a toujours cette bonne odeur de menthe fraîche.

-Bouge ! Gémit-il frustré.

J'obéis. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se bagarre le jour de notre mariage.

**POV Drago**

Oh putain ! Harry sait si bien viser. Je me cambre et crie de plaisir quand il touche ma prostate. Je crois que je vais mourir tellement c'est bon. Je me sens si bien, si entier. Il faut que je rectifie un truc, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Harry… plus… Je veux… plus !

Il accélère donc en s'enfonçant plus profondément, plus durement. Je gémis indécemment. Après quelques minutes je jouis en criant son prénom, il me rejoint sans tarder, se répandant en moi. Et dans les limbes de mon orgasme je me félicite d'avoir pris ma potion contraceptive ce matin.

Puis je serre mon mari dans mes bras en lui murmurant :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, répond-t-il.

**Fin.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions.**

**Merci de nous avoir lues.**

**On se retrouve pour le prochain OS dont le titre est :**

_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange très très très chaud.**_

**6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.**

**Publié le 7 juillet 2012.**


End file.
